Data storage services have evolved and continue to evolve to keep up with the demands of the organizations that use them. Many organizations, for example, utilize data storage services for, among other reasons, the purpose of data archiving, redundancy, and storage of large amounts of data. This data is stored in a variety of storage hosts, which provide available capacity for data storage. These storage hosts include metadata that may specify what data is stored therein. As the data stored within storage hosts provided by the data storage services becomes obsolete, these organizations may issue requests to these data storage services to delete the obsolete data, causing the storage hosts to gradually empty. However, each storage host still maintains its own metadata while storing less data over time, increasing the cost of data storage as these storage hosts empty.